


Girl That You Love

by SubwayWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lips can be transfixing, and so can ladies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl That You Love

**Author's Note:**

> so in comp when i'm forced out of my comfort (lucio) zone and have to dps, i play pharah. and mercys who follow me around and come up in the sky with me and make me feel safe and say hi and say their voice lines and spam Ctrl and put their sprays next to mine... i fall in love with them. i will protect them with my life. and this fic is a dedication to how beautiful mercy looks when i'm up in the sky and she glides past me in my field of vision.. like DAMN. great character design blizz. good shit. also, pharmercy is good. not just as a strat. but also as a ship. thanks blizz for my life.

Boys were rough. They had grabby hands and sharp tongues and mean eyes and spoke with the fluidity of molasses. It wasn’t intimidating as much as it was tiresome. Fareeha wasn’t scared of any of them, she was just bored of them. It seemed like a majority were all the same.

Girls were so much different. Maybe they were even better. They were soft and gentle and smart but had a strength in their bones, an electricity that raised the hairs on their skin when excitement pulsed through them.

It was understandable to like both boys and girls, but Fareeha found it a little difficult to comprehend how one couldn’t naturally like women a little or a lot better. Being with other women was a gift; it was like a religious experience.

That was a bad comparison, though, because Fareeha did not have a sizeable share of religious experiences in her life. She had even less experience with love.

As a rule, Fareeha tried not to focus hard on her own sexuality and never let it influence her judgment. However, understanding herself was, in Fareeha’s mind, a necessity to keeping herself sane and focused and sharp. She liked to not only know her feelings, but to understand why they arose. Any weaknesses needed to be deciphered and crushed as quickly as possible. And things that made her happy, that made life worthwhile, those things needed to be cataloged – there were too few of them in the world. They needed to be preserved, maintained, and exploited whenever possible.

Her inclination towards women was strong at the moment. That might have been due to a number of things. It could have been due to the increasing number of rude and subsequently unattractive men taking up arms to train as Overwatch recruits. It might have been related to the fact that the sizeable majority of the bad people she had to take down every single day were men. 

Or it could just be a result of the fact that Fareeha was living and training with another woman, an extremely beautiful and intelligent one, at that. Okay, that was _definitely_ it.

Companionship was a broad term. It meant simple things, like helping her choose her clothing, or to match her outfits, or helping straighten her hair. It meant listening to her gossip about her patients as she picked out new silks and fabrics for the banquet events she helped host. It even meant placing kisses across her hips and her tongue between her legs when she asked her to.

There were many aspects of Dr. Zeigler that drew the eye, aspects relating to each of the five senses. Fareeha didn’t like to pick favorites, but if she had a favorite part of Angela’s body, it would definitely have to be her lips.

It was spellbinding, what her lips could do, how they could draw the eye for the simplest of reasons. The way she pursed them when applying makeup. The way her tongue peeked out and ran along the edges when she was thinking hard. The way they upturned and showed her teeth in a bright, sweet smile. The way they curved in an O-shape around a lollipop she flicked her tongue out to tease. 

And Fareeha had her eyes transfixed right on Angela’s mouth when she smiled and showed a sliver of teeth and her lips moved to say, “Hey, Fareeha. I’m glad you’re home.”

Fareeha was glad, too.

It was refreshing to relax her constant alertness. Fareeha didn’t bother discerning who kissed who, she was more invested in that it was happening. Fareeha seldom used lipstick herself, but Angela glossed her lips, so the result was a mix of dull, waxy, fruitiness that rubbed off from the motion of their mouths and tossed in the heat and saliva they shared to make a decidedly unpleasant flavor.

Angela was wearing a gorgeous, frilly floral skirt which Fareeha dreamed of pushing up her hips so her hands could proceed to explore. Letting her hands trace down Angela’s hips, Fareeha could feel the band of panties through the fabric and deftly tried to tease it downwards.

But in a flash of an instant, Angela caught Fareeha off-guard – and that was damn hard to do. Fareeha found herself on her back on Angela’s unmade bed, head in the pillows, blankets scattered around. The impact caused wind to leave her, and she gasped. 

Fareeha kept her what was essentially a headlock and had to desperately keep from clenching her thighs too tight and snapping the woman’s neck. But Angela’s boundless talent had made it difficult. Angela was using every viable part of herself to eat Fareeha out, including those sweet lips of hers. Her tongue was teasing patterns, and sometimes it would break deeper inside, or would mercilessly tease her clit, sucking on it a little. Red-painted fingernails dug into the flesh of Fareeha’s thighs and Angela did not ease up when legs closed around her head in reflex, instead continued to tease, nudge, suck on, or use her tongue to flick her clit.

Girls were definitely better. Girls knew how to do _this_. And as for most things, girls did it best.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in prompting me shoot me an ask over at [my tumblr](http://subwaywolf.tumblr.com/ask) or my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/subwaywolfy) and tell me what you'd like to see.


End file.
